


Neither Beloved, Nor Loveless

by Hassleberry



Category: Loveless
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Incest, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Aoyagi Suniku, the first born child of Mizaki and Hiro(the Unnamed Father).<br/>What would happen if an unwanted child was valued aginst a treasured child? What would you do if you wished to give all to that treasured child? Even if what he asked was wrong?<br/>If one were two which would you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Beloved, Nor Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of my OC and Seimei.
> 
> And yes that is Ritsukas/Yayoi up there because that's how I roll.

My name is Aoyagi, Suniku.  
I am 2 years old.  
Today is the birth of my little brother, Aoyagi, Seimei.

I gaze at him through the crack in the door, despite how pointless that is.

I hear my parents say he has black hair, an intelligent face, beautiful onyx eyes, all of which mean nothing to me. But I still love my brother very much.

I do not care for his looks or for his childish actions that are "oh so adorable", says mother's friends.

What 'I' like about my brother is his voice.

It's soft, but not feminine like mother's.  
It's intelligent, but not falsely so like father's.  
It's the most wonderful sound I have ever heard, regardless of the fact that the sounds he makes mean nothing beyond instinctual needs.

Others say he is a "perfect child", unlike me.  
Others say he is a "lovely child", unlike me.  
Others say he is an "adorable child", unlike me.

They say he is their "true child", unlike me.  
They say he is their "planned child", unlike me.  
They say he is their "beloved child", unlike me.

They all say he is "extraordinary", like me.  
But...

His hair is black. My hair is brown and blond.  
His eyes are onix. My eyes are multitudes of blue.  
His tail is velvety. My tails are freakish.  
His hair grows more beautiful everyday. My hair grows to blond no matter how short it is.  
He gazes at everything with hidden intelligence. I gaze at everything with an unnerving blankness.  
His tail is never matted. My tails never stop twisting together.

His name "Seimei" means Pure and Clear, because he is perfect.  
My name "Suku and Ni" means frost falls and two, because I am the second child (despite I was born first) that's always in the way.

He is perfect. I am mutated.  
And I couldn't agree more with them.

I continue to gaze at him through the crack in the door, despite I am blind.  
I continue to comb my fingers through my hair, that loses it's pigmentation at the end no matter it's length.  
My tails continue to entwine themselves together, their size always dwarfing my small form.

Regardless of these things I still love my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't guess Suniku is blind, with oversized cat appendages, two tails and different colored hair (not just on tails).
> 
> Suniku is the combination of Suku and Ni meaning Frost Falls and Two. Suku goes with the month naming and Ni because though he is the first child he is as good as being a useless child (in older times the second child of the family was pretty much just a backup child and considered useless).


End file.
